TUAOA: Violet Light of Love
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: On the night of the scroll theft the stars give Naruto two new saviors and friend showing off strange powers and unheard of technology. How will his new friends and their powers and technology effect his dream to become Hokage? Rated M for a lot of things.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Don't own DC or Marvel that is own by there respect creators. Also don't own Mass Effect that is own by Bioware and EA. Mark Frey, Lasicel, Ganessa, Thrax and Jenkins is owned by Kaien Kurayami

Summary: On the night of the scroll theft the stars give Naruto two new saviors and friend showing off strange powers and unheard of technology. How will his new friends and their powers and technology effect his dream to become Hokage?

TUAOA: Violet Light of Love

Chapter 1: First Encounter

It was the nighttime in Konohagakure as some part of the village was on high alert as the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing have been stole. By the resident Jinchuriki known as Uzumaki Naruto. Several Jounin were sent out to look for him but that is story for another time. Meanwhile at the Hyuga Compound one Hyuga Hinata was facing a time of great distress and sorrow.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun failed in his exam. I mean how come he can't be allowed to pass?" Hinata asked as her hurt was experience deep sorrow. Since she know Naruto will be forced to take the Academy all over again and if he came across that same test yet again. It be like a cycle. She was so confuse her cousin teammate couldn't use chakra for ninjutsu all. But he pass.

"It almost like someone created the test so Naruto-kun couldn't even pass." Hinata muttered to herself as tears came from her eye as she know she wouldn't be able to see Naruto anymore.

"It not fair for Naruto-kun he won't be able to fulfill his dream and I won't be able to get the chance to tell him how I fill as well." Hinata muttered to herself when suddenly her room was bathed in a violet light as a small portal open up in her room as something came out of it. She took notice It look like a glowing violet ring with a symbol on it.

"**Hyuga Hinata of the planet Isis. You have great sorrow in your heart**." the ring said.

"What are you?" Hinata asked.

"**I'm the Star Sapphire Power Ring and you are chosen to be the member of thee Star Sapphire Corps**." the ring said.

"Why would I what to join this corps?" Hinata asked as she was very cautious right now.

"**Because if you do you be able to help out the one you love and discover why these test of your feel rigged**." The power ring said.

"Wait how in the world you know that." Hinata asked as she was very confuse.

"**Because your love told me!**" the power ring said.

"**Now Hinata do you what to join**?" the power ring asked.

"Sure if only to help Naruto-kun." Hinata replied

**"You have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires." **the power ring greeted Hinata as she was engulfed in a bright violet as suddenly it rocket upward putting a big hole in the roof. Xxxxxx

Above the planet's surface a warship was approaching from hyperspeed. The ship is a Vallaha-class warship which was created from the Japanese Branch of the System Alliance after a drunken episode of watching anime. The Vallaha-class was technically the second most successful line ever conceived. On the ship's bridge seated dark hair man wearing black and red clothing with a fancy trenchcoat. He was wearing black jean and miltary boots.

"Why is it they stuck me with this job? I'm a Soldier not a recon specialist." the man muttered to himself as his bridge crew was piloting the ship closer to the planet as they were experiencing rentry right now. As they got past the cloud line they finally were in Isis atmosphere.

"Also...why the hell was I sent to the middle of nowhere? Are they expecting me to have a random Shepard moment where something important happens for no reason?" the man spoke out loud as he and his crew was suppose to fight in the Reaper Wars.

"You know I always wonder how that Shepard actually manage to get into those situation plus I though we were suppose to fight against the Reapers as well." A blue skin female humanoid said as she had tentacle hair and was wearing a skintight outfit as she had E-cup size breast. She was a Asari and her name was Ganessa. Suddenly something hit the ship really hard as this set everyone flying about.

"Did I just tempt fate?" the ship captian asked in confusion.

"What the damage the report!' the blue female asked.

" The Valkryie Cargo Bay one been hit by somekind of foreign object the breach team is going in with full gear to cover it up." a bridge bunny said.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in the cargo bay. Hinata was slowly come to as all she remember is being engulfed in the violet light and going upward then having the worse headache she have ever experience happen. She looked around as she took notice that she was in a very unfamilar place. She then took notice of her otufit which looks like a violet colored sailor uniform as she had a traia on her head. The Star Sapphire Power Ring was on her on right hand on one of her fingers.

"Where in the world am I at?" Hinata asked herself as she then heard the something open as the cargo bay access door open up as various being came inside the area as Hinata was frozen in terror. She various odd. She see Armored Humanoid, a six foot tall armored spiked headed being with almost birdlike quality and a eight foot tall bipedal reptile being wearing armor. But the thing that scared her the most was the humanoid bug that was in her sight. She could see it four glowing eye.

"Wait a second where that little human being came from?" one of the birdlike being said as they were the Turian.

"Maybe the great Jenkins.." the tall bipedal reptile being said as he was a Krogen name Thrax. But he got interuptted.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" one of the armored humanoid said as Thrax hit in the head.

"Any way Jenkins, ideas?" Thrax asked the Bug man which was actually a Awaken Collector.

"The ring on her finger gives off an odd vibe." Jenkin replied

"Who are you?" Hinata asked still afraid of the situation she got herself into.

"Can't say. The Captain needs to see you first. Don't worry, he's human." Thrax said as soon both Jenkin and him were escorting Hinata to a empty room along the way they pass by a female humanoid wearing somekind of enivorment suit. It was a Quarian as her name was Lasicel. They then put her into the room as there ship captian was inside.

"Not going to lie...I'm really pissed right now...so who are you?" the ship captian said

"Hyuga Hinata." Hinata replied still scared out of her mind.

"Well then Miss Hyuga...there a reason you appeared on my ship?" the ship captian asked.

"Also just to let you know, I'm the ship captian. My name is Mark Frey." Mark said.

"I honestly don't know...I mean I was at home when this ring appeared and when I touched I was here...are you going to hurt me?" Hinata asked scared as Mark was checking his omni-tool.

"No. That chair you're on reads biorhythms and you aren't lying." Mark said as he got the read out from the omni-tool just then Jenkins walked in.

"Sir I have a report. I believe our guest is from then planet Isis which is below us." the Awaken Collector said.

"That what the ring called it as well." Hinata spoke up as she realized she must be over her planet somehow. Which mean she not in a seaship but a ship that travels the stars.

"What's the Sitrep for the ship?" Mark said as everyone left the room as Hinata was following after them.

"We're going to need to make repairs on the hole. The current patching on it won't do." a Turian said as everyone arrive on the bridge as Hinata can make out beautiful lanscape. She then realized they were over the Honoo no Kuni.

"Land on Isis!" Mark said as he know his crew need to be on land to make good repair works.

"Can you please land neaby Konohagakure please?" Hinata asked as everyone looked at her as they though they left her in the room.

"She is very quiet." Thrax commented.

"You heard the local! Land near the city of Konoha!" Mark shouted.

"Eh captian where is that place located at?" one of the bridge bunnies asked.

"Eh just landed nearby the Land of the End. It the place with the two big statue." Hinata said as she didn't took notice she reverted back to her regular wear which was her sleeping clothes. Ganessa panted Hinata on the back.

"Eh who are you?" Hinata asked.

"My name is Ganessa and I'm Asari. But I need to ask do you know what your clothes look like right now." Ganessa asked a bit worried.

"Wait I back in my sleeping wear?" Hinata said in confusion. Five minute later everyone was out of the ship as Hinata was preparing to go back to Konohagakure.

"Well anyway are you really going to go back to your city just by yourself?" Mark asked.

"Yes it very safe around here." Hinata replied as she walked off.

"You got that tracking bug on her Ganessa?" Mark asked the Asari.

"Yes I did but I kind of worried about her." Ganessa spoke up.

"Me to as well just hope it be able to pick up a signal around here." Mark replied

"You're telling me a human did that?" Lasciel asked as the Female Quarian was shock at the damage to the ship hull plus there was some kind of crystal growth as well.

"Little petite female." Thrax commented.

"A child no less." Ganessa said in shock by the damage.

"Now that we covered that can be discuss how we are going to repair the bloody thing?" Mark said

"The planet is rich enough in resources that we could easily build a proper repair patch but it will take time." Lasicel said as they did sent a probe out to the planet eariler before they lost feed of it.

"You guys get to work on this I going to check up on that little girl." Mark replied as he left the group.

"I was going to go walk that petite female back to her home. I don't just trust little children alone in the woods by themselve." Thrax commented

"Yeah same here she said it safe but all it take is one bad day." Ganessa replied.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile with Hinata as she kept walking through the woods as she know she was very close to Konohagakure.

"Hinata wait up." Mark called out as Hinata stopped in her track.

"Why you here?" Hinata asked.

"It just not be right for my mind to let you walk around in the dark alone so I be walking you back to your village." Mark said as both of them were walking as for a while now until they came across a huge wall. Mark looked at the time as it was 12:00 a.m

"I can't go through the front gate." Hinata muttered to herself as she know she will definitely get in trouble by her family for being out so late. But she was confuse on what to do right now. Suddenly she was back in her Star Sapphire uniform.

"**One of the many powers that the Star Sapphire Power Ring can grant is invisblity and phasing but you have to use your love to do it." **The power ring said as Hinata start trying to think of what she love as she remeber her mother and how much her mother brought joy to her life. Hinata then ran to the Konoha Defense Wall as she suddenly phase right through it.

"Whoa that is a very nice trick that for sure." Mark said as he then looked at Konohagakure walls.

"I should scope out this city. But how i go about this." Mark said to himself.

Five minute Later. Mark was on the other side of the wall of Konohagakure. As he manage to climb the wall which he really got to thank the Geth for making those special gloves for him.

"Whoa that was a bit harder to sneak past those guards on the wall then I though." Mark commented to himself as he looked around the city which to him look more like a village now that he have seen it.

"This is very odd and from all the guard activity everyone seems to be on high alert. I wonder why?" Mark asked himself as he kept sneaking around the village.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile Naruto was coming home from his celebration of becoming a genin with Iruka. He was going up the apartment complex as he was stuffed from eating all that ramen. He soon took notice his next door neighbor Mitarashi Anko was outside. She took notice of him.

"Naruto what are you doing out so late?" Anko asked confuse as hell.

"Celebrating becoming a gennin." Naruto replied

"Congrats gaki. Maybe I could train you sometime." Anko said with a grin on her face.

"I don't fancy becoming snake food." Naruto said with a shiver as he remember accidently pissing off Anko off when they first met.

"Oh come on I teased you that one time." Anko said as it invovle her dressing habit as she get a kick out of teasing him.

"Six times...this year at least." Naruto said.

"But anyway Anko-neechan why are you a Tokubetsu Genin anyway?" Naruto asked as suddenly Anko happy expression change as she had a slight look of anger on her face.

"I told you already I not going to talk about it." Anko said with a hint of anger in voice as Naruto back up slight as she suddenly had her happy expression on.

"Anyway Naruto-kun I hope you have a good rest tonight because tomorrow you going to be offical shinobi of Konohagakure. Also I be making you breakfast tomorrow." Anko said with a smile on her face.

"Okay Anko-neechan." Naruto said a bit disturb by her sudden behavior change as he went inside his apartment as he know they were the only one in the apartment complex ever. As he know she been knocking down walls for a long while.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is my new story. Which I think it is the first of it kind. I know there is bunch of Naruto Green Lantern and other stories with various Lantern. But I mean a full story featuring Hinata being a Star Sapphire. Also reason why Mass Effect is in that you will have to find out but you will be surprise that for sure. You first have to remember of Lantern Lore and what they normally deal with.

Thank you very much Kaien Kurayami for beta reading this chapter. You are the best buddy ever. Also hope things turn out well for you as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Like This

I don't own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Don't own DC or Marvel that is own by there respect creators. Also don't own Mass Effect that is own by Bioware and EA. Mark Frey, Lasicel, Ganessa, Thrax and Jenkins is owned by Kaien Kurayami

Summary: On the night of the scroll theft the stars give Naruto two new saviors and friend showing off strange powers and unheard of technology. How will his new friends and their powers and technology effect his dream to become Hokage?

TUAOA: Violet Light of Love

Chapter 2: Not Like This.

It was morning of the next day as Naruto was slowly waking up in his apartment as all he remember was Anko knocking down a part of his wall to install a door but he kind of slept through her working or the fact everything became a blur when snakes appeared. He then took notice that Anko was standing over his bed wearing a apron.

"Morning lover boy. I had time getting up after all the fun we had but I made breakfast." Anko said.

"Please let that be a joke." Naruto asked sort of freak out.

"What if it isn't? Are you saying I'm unattractive?" Anko asked.

"Not falling for that trap." Naruto simply said.

"Anyway I did made breakfast for you so eat up." Anko said as Naruto got out of bed and started enjoying his breakfast with his neighbor.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile Hinata Hyuga she was slowly walking toward the Shinobi Academy as she was still depress. Even though she got the this ring. There was still the fact Naruto wouldn't be there at all. So she was very depress as she kept on walking. She was in her normal outfit that she always wear which would be the basic of her shinobi uniform.

"Cute and depressed...yeah no that does not work." Mark said as he approached Hinata as he spotted her.

"Wait...how did you get in here?" Hinata asked in confusion as she though Mark went back to his crew.

"Do you really what to know?" Mark asked as Hinata think for a second then shakes her head.

"Good. Where you off to all depressed?" Mark asked concerned.

"Graduation." Hinata said as she was still depress.

"Then why the depression?" Mark asked as he was really confuse right now. Any child would be happy for Graduation.

"Naruto-kun won't be there since he failed." Hinata simply said

"Is that your boyfriend?" Mark asked confuse as both of them were walking now.

"No...but maybe someday...wait I have never been this confident. Is it because of this ring?" Hinata asked.

"No idea." Mark simply replied.

"So anyway what happen at your graduation?

"We're assigned to our three man squad." Hinata simply said.

"What did you graduate from? Military academy?" Mark asked.

"Oh I never told you but...I'm a shinobi." Hinata replied as Mark looked shocked

"Wait...you're a ninja?" Mark asked still in complete shock.

"Yes...sorry I forgot to mention." Hinata said a little bit ashamed of the fact.

"It's fine...wish I had a Drell in my crew...he could learn things from you or you from him." Mark commented.

"What's a Drell?" Hinata asked.

"They are a lizard humanoid race that make some of the best assassins in the universe...Oh you have no idea about the various races." Mark said as he just realized about the fact since Hinata wouldn't have any knowledge of other species.

"What is that bug man?" Hinata asked Mark knew what she was talking about.

"A Collector. He used be a race from far in the past called the Protheans but was mutated by an evil race of machines but he was freed from their control. He's one of my most trusted officers. Oh yeah we named him Jenkins" Mark replied.

"What about that giant frog looking guy?" Hinata asked

"You mean Thrax? He's a Krogan. They are a warrior race but are by no means stupid. They were brought into the stars to combat a species called the Rachni, nearly killing them all. They were then infected with a virus to regulate their birth rates because people were afraid of them overpopulating the universe but that was cured." Mark replied as he had respected for the Krogan and was glad that his species now can be saved.

"What about those spiky monsters?" Hinata asked as she remember those spike headed being.

"Those are Turians. They are beings evolved from birds but they are similar to humans sans dietary needs." Mark answered Hinata question.

"What about the blue women?" Hinata asked as she know the blue women called herself a Asari but she what to know more.

"Ganessa is an Asari, an all female race. They have an ability called biotics, the only ones who can do it naturally." Mark said.

"Wait if they are all women how do they even have children?" Hinata asked really confuse by a concept of a all female race.

"That one is really tricky to explain." Mark said as he was not going to explain something like that to the little girl.

"I guess I just ask Ganessa-san." Hinata simply said.

"Good idea." Mark just said glad not going to explain the confusing subject of Asari. Hinata then took notice they were at the Shinobi Academy right now.

"We're here." Hinata said

"I guess I'll see you around. I'm camping out near a lake at the outskirts." Mark said as he walked off to get a scope of this massive city-state village. He does feel naked without his gun but what would really call for it. Hinata walked into the school as she took notice she was massively late to the graduation right now.

"I hope they didn't start already." Hinata asked as she enter inside the Academy as she didn't took notice she pass by blur that was nearby a wall. Hinata kept on walking until she arrived to her classroom as she be starting her shinobi service while Naruto was most likely going to be starting the academy all over again. She opened up the door as she then see everyone was inside the class right now including Naruto.

'Naruto-kun is here? Does that mean pass somehow?" Hinata thought in her head as she took notice Naruto was hitting on Haruno Sakura again who viciously turn him down yet again.

"Why does Naruto-kun have a crush on Sakura. If only he able to take notice there are other girls out there beside Sakura-san. I kind of envy her." Hinata though in her head as Sakura and Ino was a type of girl she what to be. Strong and Confidence in oneself.

'I hope I get the chance to be on Naruto-kun. But most likely Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto would be put on the same team." Hinata thought in her head as she remember her father talk to her about team placement that the Best Kunoichi and Rookie of the Year are normally place with the dead last of the group. Hinata felt depress from that as she suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom. So she excuse herself and went to use the bathroom as she didn't took notice of the classroom door taking much longer to close. She kept on walking until she heard several noises coming from the classroom and people screaming.

"**Heart Breaker detected! Several Love is dead**." The power ring said as Hinata looked at it. As suddenly she was in her Star Sapphire outfit as this time as a mask was covering up her eye.

"**You have to protect love now!**" the power ring said as Hinata burst into the room as she see everyone crowding up in the room as Iruka was on the floor holding a bleeding stump were his left arm use to be. Several of Sasuke Fan girl were on the floor with no heads at all as well. Hinata then took notice Sakura was on the ground dead as well. She looked at Naruto who had a space out looked on his face.

"Who in the world are you?" a emotionless voice asked as Hinata took notice of the figure standing in the room as it appeared to be hording up the rest of the class. This figure was armored as it look like a high tech Shinobi as Hinata couldn't even see there face since it was covered in a high tech mask.

"I repeat again who are you or else I kill the teacher." The figure said.

"I'm Cute Soldier of Love, Star Sapphire! And why are you here?" Hinata shouted.

"I here to collect a harvest of new potential for my organization." the figure said.

"Why did you kill those girls." Hinata asked.

"Because they were useless and didn't offer anything to the organization but these people like that little blonde hair boy offer a lot of potential for my organization including Humanity survival as well." The figure simply said.

"I will stop your plan Heart Breaker!" Hinata shouted as she flew directly at the figure as both them were launch right out of the class as Hinata flew off with the figure. Meanwhile with everyone else some of the students rush over to Iruka as they try to stopped the bleeding. Naruto was just looking at were Sakura corpse lied as he was in shock. That someone would just kill Sakura like that and call her useless.

Meanwhile Hinata was punching the figure in mid-air as both of them landed nearby a lake front. The figure raised it palm as it release a beam of energy which hit Hinata but luckily her ring made some kind of force field that protected her as she was sent away.

"What could I do to fight against that being?" Hinata asked herself.

"**This power ring can shot bolt of energy which is powered by your love and make energy construct using your love and imagination. But the power behind these depend on your mastery of love.**" The Sapphire Power Ring spoke as Hinata started thing about her mother and her crush Naruto as she pointed her hand which was holding he ring forward as she unleash small beam of violet light which rushed forward to the the figure which effortless jumped out of the way. It lifted it hand up again as the palm blaster fired yet again as Hinata created a shield from her ring which block the shot. She then launch several kunai and shuriken that were made of violet light. But the figure just use it sword to destroy the light construct.

"Little girl you better just run away as you facing down a Cerberus Phantom and I will cut you down." The Phantom emotionless said.

"I not going to back down you killed Sakura and you were planning on taking Naruto-kun including everyone else away!" Hinata shouted.

"Why would you care?" The Phantom said as it ran right toward Hinata with it sword ready to slice at her as she had her force field up when it slash. But the sword manage to destroy the force field. It was going to slash at her again as she duck under the swing and punch it sending it crashing into a tree as Hinata fired a energy blast at the phantom from her ring.

"**Power Level at 60%.**" the power ring said as this got Hinata worried as she took notice the Phantom was getting up again Hinata decide to create a giant mallet as she sent the energy construct crashing down on Phantom. When she made the construct disappear the Phantom lay broken on the ground.

"**Power Level at 20%.**" the power ring reported as Hinata then took notice the Phantom was getting up as part of it mask came off revealing it to be a women that look very creepy like she was half machine. Hinata then took notice a blue aura was covering her.

"My mission may have failed but I will take you with me." the women emotionless said as blue aura kept on getting bigger now when suddenly a glowing orange arrow came out of no where and hit the women in the head as the aura disappeared as she fell to the ground. Her body then exploded into bits. Mark was coming out of the woods.

"What in the world is Cerberus doing here?" Mark asked out loud.

"What are they?" Hinata asked.

"They a bunch of terrorist who think they saving humanity but there action is not even working in Humanity favor at all or anyway plus they turn themselves into half reapers. But anyway Hinata why are you out here anyway?" Mark asked a bit confuse and concern for Hinata.

"That lady attack the class and killed several of the students. She was planning on kidnapping everyone else." Hinata respond.

"Wait that wouldn't make sense if this is a village full of ninja one lone operative wouldn't be able to get away with a class full of students at all." Mark muttered to himself as he then took notice Hinata was gone.

"Where she went to?" Mark asked out loud as he then realized she must have went back to check on her classmates.

"If Cerberus is here the rest of my crew need to know about this." Mark said to himself as got his com-link feature of his Omni-Tool working

"Ganessa we got a problem do you got one of those stealth transport ready?" Mark asked over the com.

"Yeah we do, But what wrong?" Ganessa asked.

"Cerberus is here and I going to need to figure out why they are here." Mark replied as he didn't notice of a small figure sneaking away from the scene.

Xxxxx

Hinata landed not that far away from the school as her ring power was very low right now. She slowly approached the school as she see several ANBU including the Hokage were there at the school right now. She also spotted some of the parents there as well. Hinata sneak around until she enter through the back way. Hinata kept on walking until she got discovered by a ANBU patrol as they took her to the rest of her classmates. She took notice a lot of them looked out of it as the Hokage was standing right before them.

"Tell Hiashi his daughter have been located." Hiruzen said as he had a depress look on his face as he couldn't believe some psychopath went inside the school and killed some of the students. From what Iruka told him before passing out again. That person wanted to take the whole graduating class and killed the students from the civilian family because they were of no use. He was glad for who ever that little girl was that attack the assailant. He just hope that Star Sapphire was alright. All this happen right after teams were assigned already. He might as well make a tough decision right now as he can tell some of the students look worst for wear. He actually have to check the mental health of one Yamanaka Ino. She was holding the headless corpse of Sakura.

'It took some coaxing from one of the ANBU to get her to let go of the corpse. Her mind is completely in shock. From what that one ANBU she revert back to her childhood as she muttered that both her and Sakura were going to see the sunset together. He know about the two girls having a falling out. But he know one thing you never suppose to lose your best friend like that." Hiruzen though with sadness as he then took notice of Hinata who had a depress looked on her face.

"Hyuga Hinata." Hiruzen spoke up as Hinata looked at the Hokage.

"Team 7 have lost a member which was Sakura Haruno. You going to take her spot on the team." Hiruzen said.

"Eh who are going to be my teammate Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked as she didn't went into the classroom and hear who was being assigned to which team.

"Well you was suppose to be assign to Team 8 which your Teammate was going to be Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. But that team will now be on standby until a proper person can be found. Plus I always think that team was to overly specialized. I heard the previous Team 8 actually died due to that fatal flaw." Hiruzen commented.

"Team 10 going to be out of commission for a long while until Ino mental state improve." Hiruzen said as Hinata eye widen as she know who going to be on Team 7.

"Team 7 will have Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. You don't mind working with them right?" Hiruzen asked as he took notice of Hinata expression.

"No I don't mind it at all Hokage-sama." Hinata said calmly as the Hokage walked away from her.

'Is all this my fault? I wanted to be on Naruto-kun team and for him to take notice there were other girls out there. Plus to eventually take notice of me but not like this. Not like this." Hinata kept repeating in her head. As she then looked at Naruto as he looked depress right now as Anko was comforting him since she heard about the incident.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well Hinata not been having a good day now even though sh became the Super Heroine Star Sapphire. She didn't fully prevent the lost of love which was with Sakura death her love for Sasuke is gone forever. Plus Naruto and Ino being affected by her death. Ino the worst off since they were former friend so she revert back to her memories of childhood. Naruto well you guys have to find out. Hinata is not taking thing as do to obvious reason she she think all this is her fault.

Thank you Kaien Kurayami for Beta Reading this chapter for me. You are the best buddy ever.


	3. Chapter 3: New Partner and Villian

I don't own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Don't own DC or Marvel that is own by there respect creators. Also don't own Mass Effect that is own by Bioware and EA. Mark Frey, Lasicel, Ganessa, Thrax and Jenkins is owned by Kaien Kurayami

Summary: On the night of the scroll theft the stars give Naruto two new saviors and friend showing off strange powers and unheard of technology. How will his new friends and their powers and technology effect his dream to become Hokage?

TUAOA: Violet Light of Love

Chapter 3: New Partner and Villian.

Hinata was back in the Hyuga Clan Compound as she was still very depress. She was thinking of the event that happen earlier. She was still wondering if all this is her fault. That she was the one responsible for those girls to get attack. Plus she didn't know how to recharge the Star Sapphire Power Ring. She kept on thinking of that when suddenly the door to her room open up. Her father walked into her room.

"Daughter are you feeling alright?" Hiashi asked his eldest daughter as Hinata shake her head as he then went and sat next to her.

"Is it about what happen today." Hiashi asked his daughter.

"There was nothing you can do Hinata. And I was glad you manage to keep yourself safe." Hiashi spoke up.

"What you mean father?" Hinata asked

"Because even though you are not strong. Strength wouldn't do anything for you in that situation. With how easily that person kills." Hiashi replied as he think of Hinata training.

"But what if I had the power to do so? I mean it not fair what happen to those girls." Hinata spoke up.

"Bad things will always happen even if you have powers of a God or not." Hiashi replied.

"Bad things will always happen to people that didn't deserve it." Hiashi said.

"But daughter I got one piece of advice never let those bad event affect you."" Hiashi said to his daughter as he got up and left his room. The talk did little to help her as it just highlight the hopeless of the situation. She still believe that she was the cause of it all for what happen. She got up as she went and got some of her sleeping clothes as she headed for her private bath.

Hinata arrived over there as she took her clothes off as she then put the water on. She set it to hot as she add some oil to the bath. She then watch the water to the bath fill up. Hinata then made adjustment to the water temp to make sure it is warm. When it was the right temp she shut off the water and went into the bath. She relax in the warm water as she try to let it wash her troubles away but she still felt horrible. She was slowly falling asleep in the bath as her head was slowly heading underwater.

"You should really stop beating yourself over that it really not your fault. The Phantom was in the school the whole time." a female voice said with a monotone to it which cause Hinata to open up wide in shock as she put her head out of the water. She looked around until she took notice of a girl that was about the same age as her wearing a black robe with a hood on. She was wearing a leotard as Hinata can make out brown hair hidden under the hood and brown eye. The girl had B-cup size breast which showed with how tightly the leotard fit her.

"Who are you and what you doing in my bath?" Hinata asked very shock.

"My name is Raven." Raven replied as Hinata looked at her.

"Why are you here Raven?" Hinata asked a bit disturbed that there is another girl that is staring at her naked body. She know that girl is staring at her C-cup size breast. Hinata was always uncomfortable by the fact her breast was bigger then everyone else in the class which was the reason why she wears her coat to hide them.

"I here because I know you are Cute Soldier of Love, Star Sapphire." Raven said as Hinata eye widen in shock.

"How did you know." Hinata asked.

"I saw you in the woods Hinata as you was talking to that odd men." Raven simply replied.

"What you going to do now?" Hinata asked a bit confuse.

"I what to be your partner." Raven simply said in her monotone voice.

"Wait you what to be my partner?" Hinata asked very confuse on what she just heard.

"Yes I do what to be your partner. I was thinking it benefit both of us." Raven replied.

"Why you what to be partners and what you mean it benefit both of us?" Hinata asked confuse.

"I can see into the future." Raven simply said as Hinata looked at her in shock.

"How?" Hinata simply asked.

"By meditation. But they are just limited vision of the future" Raven replied.

"If you could see these future why couldn't you save Sakura and those girls." Hinata asked.

"Because Sakura was going to die anyway in every vision. She would die even one of the vision you changing in front of everyone and protecting them. Actually that one lead to a bad future for everyone." Rave replied.

"What you mean?" Hinata asked confuse how her transforming in front of everyone else will lead to a bad future.

"Because you would then attract the attention of truly dark forces and all of your friends and the one you love will die and be condemn to a eternal suffering." Raven replied.

"I though you have limited vision?" Hinata asked scared.

"I do when I'm awaken but when I dream the vision become stronger and more detail. So Hinata never transform into Star Sapphire in public it will be disaster and those people from the stars won't be able to help as well." Raven warned in a Monotone voice.

"Okay I heard how you can benefit me. But how can I benefit you anyway?" Hinata asked as she was confuse what she can provide to someone that actually can see the future.

"You can show me what love truly is since you quotes 'Cute Soldier of Love, Star Sapphire'." Raven simply said.

"Huh." Hinata simply said

"You are a guardian of love now right so that mean you will eventually show me if it truly alright to love. That what you will provide me." Raven said.

"Okay then I will be your partner." Hinata simply said as Raven nodded at her.

"Thank you for agreeing with me. I will go off and meditate now. I will alert you if there is anything suspicious happen. But I got one thing to say." Raven said.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Please do not blame yourself for these chain of event. Who really to blame is the Cerberus Organization. Remember that." Raven simply said as she suddenly she was covered in dark aura in shape of a Raven as she vanish

"I can't believe another girl saw me naked." Hinata simply said as she kept on taking a bath.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile with Mark he was standing in a huge clear as he heard the sign of a ship approaching. He got out of the way since he know the transport be invisible so will be very hard to tell were it will land at. He stand at the edge of the clearing. He feels a gust of wind blowing out as he know the transport has landed. Soon the transport uncloaked itself as walking out of it was both Jenkins and Lasicel. The female quarian looked around as she approach one of the purple flowers nearby as she scan it.

"The ship scientist wanted to know about any new lifeforms on this planet so I scanning for him." Lasicel spoke up as both Jenkins and Mark were looking at her.

"I have some bad news." Mark said with a grim tone in his voice.

"How bad?" Jenkins asked

"Cerberus bad." Mark simply said as both Lasicel and Jenkins looked at him in there species version of shock.

"What happened?" Jenkins asked

"A Phantom was trying to collect children of promise. Hinata kept it at bay before I killed it." Mark said.

"Keelah salai." Lasicel said.

"Sir one of us should check on her." Jenkins said as the Awakened Collector was a bit worried about this odd situation.

"You go Jenkins. You can infiltrate better than us. You have the tracking signal?" Mark said as he know Jenkins can get around the village faster then either of them. Jenkins nodded as he unleashed his forearm wings and took off into the night sky.

"Mark is it wise to let him go?" Lasicel asked a little bit concerned.

"He's loyal... I trust him." Mark simply said.

Xxxxx

Back with Hinata as she finished dressing up in her sleeping clothes and was slowly heading back to her room. She was thinking about Raven. Who is now her partner. Hinata really didn't know what to make of all this that for sure.

"So I now have a partner?" Hinata though to herself when suddenly Jenkins dropped from the sky. Luckily everyone else in the clan was asleep plus this was her sector of the clan compound so hardly anyway live around here.

"Greeting." The Collector said as Hinata did jump a little as was still creep out by the fact Jenkins is a bug alien humanoid.

"Oh! Hello Jenkins-san." Hinata greeted the Awaken Collector.

"So you remember me? That is good. I was just checking up on you. It seems most of the crew worries for you since your impromptu introduction." Jenkins simply said.

"How's the ship?" Hinata asked curious.

"Repairs are on schedule. So the captain said you fought a Cerberus operative?" Jenkins asked as Hinata started to shiver.

"Yes...she said she was a Phantom." Hinata replied.

"You are lucky. Phantoms are powerful assault specialists." Jenkins said impressed that Hinata actually manage to survive against a Phantom. When many fell to one of those operative blades.

"Are there more like them?" Hinata asked a bit worried.

"There are different types with different abilities and equipment...be glad you didn't meet a sniper." Jenkins said as Hinata understand what term sniper was.

"My Byakugan would have help me." Hinata simply said as Jenkins had a look of confusion.

"Your what?" Jenkins asked very confuse on what she just said as Hinata simply activated her Byakugan.

"My eyes. They can see all around me and very long distances." Hinata explained as she realized since Jenkins was from outer space he wouldn't know much about the Hyuga Clan.

"Intriguing. Well I must take my leave Miss Hinata." Jenkins said as he spread his wings and took off into the air yet again. Hinata then signed as she went into her room as she looked at the time it was 9:00 P.M

"Well I have to get some sleep right now." Hinata said to herself as she spotted her most prized possession. A stuffed penguin as this was her most prized possession as her mother gave it to her right before she died. She went into her bed as she was holding her stuffed penguin which she named Mr. Pen. She was about to close her eye when suddenly she heard someone.

"Hinata we got a problem." Raven said as Hinata took notice the dark girl was in her room.

"Eh what kind of problem?" Hinata asked

"There is a robbery being take place nearby a Merchant Guild jewelry store." Raven said.

"We have to put a stop to it or someone will get hurt or killed." Hinata said as she jumped out of her bed as she lifted her ring up as she turn to the Star Sapphire.

"**Power Level at 9% please use the power battery and say the oath to recharge the power ring."** The Power Ring said.

"How I do that?" Hinata asked as suddenly a wormhole appeared right in front of her as she hesitatingly reach inside of it as she pulled out a violet power battery.

"**Now say the Oath**." The Power Ring said as Hinata felt a small information going through her brain.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!" Hinata said the Star Sapphire Oath as her power battery glowed very brightly. But Hinata felt odd about the oath like it doesn't suit her.

"**Power Level at 100%.**" the Power Ring simply said.

"Okay let go stop that robbery." Hinata said as both girls left Hinata room as they went to the sight of the robbery. Hinata didn't know Raven can fly but that what she was doing. Soon both of them landed in front of a Merchant Guild Jewelry Store as the door was smashed in. Both of the girls see a tall women exiting out of the store. Hinata can make out that the women had red and black hair which actually is odd pattern for a hair since it seems to be like a tiger pattern. Hinata took notice the women was wearing some skintight bodysuit as the front wasn't zip up as it showed her cleavage. The women had D-cup size breast as Hinata took notice of the oddest features. She had red and black striped cat ears on her head which were twitching and a cat tail which had red and black stripes. But it was her eye which were like that of a cat.

"Stopped right there and dropped the jewelry." Hinata said as she pointed her power ring at the cat women.

"Oh it just two little girls trying to stop me? The Devil Tigress that is a laugh." Devil Tigress said as she just ignored Hinata and Raven as she just walked away from them. Suddenly a Violet colored wall appeared in her path as the Devil Tigress looked at the Violet Light Construct as she then turn around and see Hinata ring projecting it.

"That is a very interesting ring you have there." Devil Tigress said.

"Just give up." Hinata simply said.

"Hm I say no." Devil Tigress said as she had a wicked smirk on her mouth as she vanished from sight.

"She teleported?" Raven said when suddenly Devil Tigress appeared right beside her as she delivered a brutal haymaker punch right to Raven face sending her right into the Jewelry store building causing it to crash down on top of the girl.

"Don't think I just some petty and weak robber. This tigress got a whole lot of bite!" Devil Tigress said as she charged at Hinata at a speed that was faster then Phantom as she jumped into the air and kicked Hinata right in the head but luck would have it. Hinata manage to put the force field around her. But that didn't stopped the blow as it felt like getting hit by Mark ship when she crash into it. Hinata was sent to the ground hard as it made a crater.

"Just take a nap little girl and let me get away. You not ready for me yet." Devil Tigress said as she was starting to walk away when suddenly she was hit by pieces of the store debris. She looked at the direction the pieces were thrown as it revealed Raven who was covered in a dark aura as several pieces of debris were floating around her covered in that same aura. Devil Tigress just smirked as her eye glowed briefly for a second.

"You might as well throw those at me, I not going to give up these wonderful jewelry." Devil Tigress said with a smirk on her face as Raven launch the store debris at Devil Tigress. But suddenly they all hit Hinata who luckily still had her force field up. Which protect her against the blunt of the attack.

"Huh how in the world that happen?" Raven asked in confusion with a shock tone in voice instead of her usually monotone.

"Oh you must have such bad luck or bad aim." Devil Tigress said when suddenly she was hit in the face by a violet light construct of a frying pan. Normally that wouldn't hurt her that much since she got hit by a hug chunk of store debris and was still standing without any wound on her. But the frying pan hit her directly on the nose.

"Ow that hurts!" Devil Tigress said in pain as her nose was broken. Suddenly her nose straighten out and was back to normal.

"Good thing I have a healing factor." Devil Tigress muttered to herself as Hinata was standing right before.

"**Devil Tigress seems to be supernatural in nature and have a magical aura around her."** the power ring said as Hinata then realized something.

"You cause me to get hit by Raven attack." Hinata said out loud toward Devil Tigress.

"Yup and you girls better just give up or else I will severely hurt you. Plus I don't like hitting adorable little girls." Devil Tigress said as both Hinata and Raven charged at her as both of them were planning on tackling her so that Bad Luck Field wouldn't affect them.

"Well bye bye!" Devil Tigress said as she teleported yet again as both Hinata and Raven collided with each other.

"That hurts." Hinata said as she rubbed her head.

"Her aura have disappeared. She got away." Raven simply said.

"I sorry about that." Hinata replied.

"It not your fault I thinking could have done that anyway. She was just toying with us like a cat or tiger would it prey." Raven simply said.

"What we do right now?" Hinata asked.

"We go back home and rest." Raven simply said as she disappeared. Hinata just signed to herself as she flew back to her to her clan compound and to her own sector. She turn off her powers as she was back in her sleeping clothes as she went back to bed. She was holding Mr. Pen as she lay down on the bed.

"This was odd day today. I hope I be able to face Naruto-kun tomorrow. I will try to make Naruto-kun happy." Hinata said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile with Naruto he was sleeping inside his apartment as Anko manage to install a new door as well. He kept on sleeping when suddenly he heard his apartment door opening. Naruto got up but his vision was very blurry as he was still very sleepy. But he can make out a female figure in the door way.

"Anko-neechan is that you." Naruto asked as he can barely see.

"It is me. Just go back to sleep Naruto." Anko said as Naruto can hear her going to door that lead to her apartment.

"Were you been?" Naruto asked.

"I just been to work that is all so go back to sleep Naruto you need it since you going to start your day as a shinobi plus you had bad day today." Anko said as Naruto hear Anko opening the door and entering her apartment. Naruto then fell back to sleep.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well Hinata finally got over that problem due to the help of her new partner. Raven. There also the fact Hinata face off against what one can say is her first supervillian Devil Tigress. Mark and two of his team member is in the village. Now what kind of events will happen tomorrow.

Thank you very much Kaien Kurayami for beta reading this chapter for me. You are the best buddy ever.


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Wave Part 1

I don't own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Don't own DC or Marvel that is own by there respect creators. Also don't own Mass Effect that is own by Bioware and EA. Mark Frey, Lasicel, Ganessa, Thrax and Jenkins is owned by Kaien Kurayami

Summary: On the night of the scroll theft the stars give Naruto two new saviors and friend showing off strange powers and unheard of technology. How will his new friends and their powers and technology effect his dream to become Hokage?

TUAOA: Violet Light of Love

Chapter 4: Saving Wave Part 1

It was the morning of the next day as Hinata receive a letter. It was from her new Jounin Instructor, Hatake Kakashi to meet at the memorial stone. Hinata kept on walking as until she came across a little big stone. There was a person with gravity defy spike sliver hair standing at the memorial as Naruto and Sasuke was there as well.

"So you must be Hinata then" Kakashi said as he took notice of the last memory of the team to arrive.

"Eh yes." Hinata simply replied.

"Well I was going to test you guys if any of you understand the concept of shinobi. But I just going to explain it to you guys instead. What to truly become a shinobi is that one man is not a army. But or she will always have there comrade to fallback on for any situation. Because you really can't do anything by yourself." Kakashi said with words full of wisdom.

"Hn I don't care about comrades. They will just hold me back." Sasuke simply said trying to act cool.

"No Sasuke having comrades will allow you to have access to skills you wouldn't normally have. Like for example Hinata. She is a Hyuga which mean she possess the Byakugan which allow her far greater insight and wide range of vision then anyone else. Something I know your eye wouldn't be able to do." Kakashi said as Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"Anyway people that try to do everything by themselves either eventually burn out, get killed or get themselves in a situation they couldn't handle." Kakashi simply said.

"Still don't care." Sasuke simply said.

"Stop trying to act so cool!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Anyway I just going to teach you guys about teamwork. So we going to do are first mission together. Helping out restocking a store which have been recently robbed." Kakashi said as he got up and started walking off with Sasuke following after him. Hinata was about to go until she took notice that Naruto seems depress so she went up to him.

"What is wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly asked her crush. She already know what was wrong with him.

"It just about yesterday I can't believe all that still happen." Naruto simply said.

"I mean Sakura is gone now and all those other girls as well." Naruto said.

"I know how you feel." Hinata simply said.

"I going to miss Sakura." Naruto simply said.

"Is it because the attention she give to you." Hinata asked.

"No Anko-neechan told me the kind of attention Sakura was giving me is actually very unhealthy for my mental health. No what I miss the fact is everything not going to be normal anymore. Plus I just what to see if Sakura would be my friend as well any kind of friend." Naruto replied.

"I can be your friend." Hinata spoke up as Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Wait I though you didn't like me?" Naruto asked confuse.

"What make you think I don't like you?" Hinata asked confuse.

"Eh you always looked away from me and when ever I get close to you fainted." Naruto simply said.

"I just very shy around people." Hinata simply said as she not going to tell Naruto her feeling right now. He still depress about Sakura death.

"Oh okay then, I didn't know that. Well let's be friends then" Naruto simply said as both him and Hinata were walking together. Hinata hope she be able to move past the friendship stage to something more.

Xxxxx

It was nighttime right now in Konohagakure. Mark team was doing investigation and avoiding what he think might be Konohagakure security force. They been avoiding what Mark called the Barrier Team since that what he usually hear them muttered whenever they arrived. Luckily Mark team been avoiding them but Mark was disturbed by how accurate they were at finding them. It was just plain luck Lasicel Omni-Tool pick up life signatures.

Mark is laying on his back staring up at the night sky looking at the stars. He wasn't much of a stargazer but it was relaxing for him at the moment. He sits up after a moment. "You need something Lasicel?" Mark asks.

"What gave me away?" Lasicel asks stepping out of the forest.

"Nothing really...other than your usual behavior. Why do you hide all the time?" Mark asked the quarian confused because of her near stalker habit.

"Frankly it's because your intimidating." Lasicel said. "Your the tester of the Slayer based military class, you helped in creation of your armor and omni-weapons. To be honest your sister is the only person I fear more." Mark smiled as he gestured for her to sit next to him.

"I can understand Mina being scary. She is testing biotics that are very powerful. But all in all she and I are just people. Young military officers with great crews."

Lasicel smiled beneath her mask, happy with the compliment made towards her and the rest of the crew. "So what are going to do after we find Cerberus?"

"We end them." Mark said as Jenkins landed.

"That barrier team is getting closer yet again. I really don't know how they tracking us but we have to move." Jenkins said as Mark, Lasicel and Jenkins moved out quickly as they avoid the barrier team yet again.

Xxxxx

Several Weeks later a lot of things have happen. Team 10 got disbanded due to the fact Ino have fled the mental hospital. She killed several of the hospital personal. Inoichi was shock his own daughter would do that. But the worst fact some of the hospital personal had a weird smile on there face like they died laughing. Team 7 been working on a whole lot of D-rank mission and there team works been improving whole lot lately. Naruto and Hinata team works have been improving. While Sasuke he not been much of a team player. He works with them but he didn't really learn the value of teamwork most of the times. Team 7 was inside the Hokage Tower as they were about to get another mission.

"Hokage-sama do you have any C-rank mission for my team?" Kakashi asked.

"I actually do have a C-rank mission for your team today." Sarutobi said.

"What is it jiji?" Naruto asked excited.

"It a escort and guarding mission." Sarutobi said

"Oh who are we guarding a princess?" Naruto asked.

'If it is a princess I can sway her and then get her to marry me. Then I would have more power to devote to my hunt of my brother.' Sasuke though in his head.

"Oh you will see. You can come in now." Sarutobi said as walking into the room was a blue hair women with black eye as she had a D-cup size breast as she was wearing pink shirt with red sleeves and she was wearing a long white skirt.

"My name is Tsunami. I didn't know Shinobi can be so young?" Tsunami simply said in shock as the women looked at them.

"Don't worry about them. They very good at there job." Kakashi simply said with a eye-smile.

"Anyway I giving you guys thirty minute to get prepared for this mission. Meet both Tsunami and I at western gates." Kakashi said as everyone left the tower. Soon a ANBU enter inside as they bow before the Hokage.

"Did the team that was sent out after Ino found her yet?" Hiruzen asked the ANBU.

"No we found them dead. Killed the same way as the hospital personnel." the ANBU simply said as Hiruzen was shock by what he just heard.

Thirty Minutes Later

Team 7 along with Tsunami were leaving Konohagakure as they were heading toward the women home country. Most of the trip was uneventful for the past few days. Everyone was relax on the journey except for Tsunami as she kept on looking around. Kakashi took notice of this odd behavior of her as he then spotted a puddle that was right in front of the group. He then heard a odd noise.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted as he push Tsunami down to the ground as everyone else dropped to the ground as a shot rang out. Everyone looked up as they seem a person wearing a odd armor as he appear to be a wearing a custom mesh suit and holding a odd weapon This was a Cerberus Engineer. Soon two people emerge out of the puddle as Kakashi realized who those two were. They were the nuke-nin of Kirigakure known as the Demon Brothers. Kakashi quickly took out a kunai and attach a paper bomb to it. He then threw it at the three opponent before him. The kunai exploded in there midst killing both of the brothers and badly wounding the Cerberus Engineer as he was launch into a tree. Kakashi then got up as he took notice of the Cerberus Engineer was lying on the ground as his mask fell off. Everyone got a look at the person face. His face look half metallic and his eye was glowing in a unearthly blue light.

Xxxxx

Watching the scene is Mark, Jenkins, and Lasicel. They had just disabled a group of turrets created by the engineer. Mark wanted to go help them but Jenkins had a hold of him to keep the Slayer from falling victim to what Ganessa had dubbed "White Knight Syndrome."

"Just calm down Captain. There is no other Cerberus forces around here." Lasicel said.

"Yes plus I think they have everything in hand. But I surprise at paper being able to cause that much damage." Jenkins simply said. Mark and his teammates soon left the area very quietly as not to draw anyone attention.

Xxxxx

The Cerberus Engineer was just lying there as Kakashi looked at him. Kakashi knew this person was going to die from his wounds. His legs was completely gone and the arm that was holding the odd weapon was completely destroyed. Kakashi took out his kunai and place it at the Cerberus Engineer throat.

"Okay why were you after my client?" Kakashi asked as his voice was harden as suddenly the light in the Cerberus Engineer eyes died as his body started dissolving.

"What in the world happening?" Naruto asked as Hinata know what was happening. The Cerberus Agent just died and his body was dissolving to get rid of all the evidence of his existence.

"I think something was trigger that's wiping away his existence most likely to avoid capture." Hinata commented out loud.

"Hn." Sasuke simply said as he was uninterested about the whole thing. He what that weapon the guy had but with that single paper bomb. Everything is ruin so he couldn't take anything of value off of the Demon Brothers corpses. Plus the Cerberus Engineer body was now completely gone so he can't take anything from him as well.

"Tsunami is there anything you what to tell us. These people were waiting here for us and two of them are known nuke-nin so this is not a simple robbery. Plus the man that died aim at you." Kakashi asked with a certain edge in his voice.

"Can we make camp somewhere. I can explain it to all of you when we all settled down. I was actually going to explain it to you guys when we get back to my country. But I think you guy deserved to know right now." Tsunami simply said as everyone went off somewhere as they started setting up camp.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in Konohagakure Prison. One former Chunin and teacher known as Mizuki was sitting in a cell. He was sentence to life in prison due. No one didn't came to visit him. Not even his girlfriend.

"Who need her I don't need anyone at all. She was just a weakling." Mizuki said as he took notice the prison been awfully quiet right now. He then heard a odd dripping noise.

"What the fuck is that noise?" Mizuki asked as he hear a very heavy set of footsteps that were approaching. He took notice all the lights turn off at that moment. Suddenly a huge figure walked in front of his cell door as it turn around face him. Mizuki can barely make it out due to the fact it was so dark. All he can make out was to glowing red eyes.

"I'm a weakling? You know what Mizuki you can go and die!" a distorted voice asked as the huge figure lifted up it weapon which was a massive axe/sledgehammer which was covered in blood and gore. The figure smash the cell door open as Mizuki back up into the corner of his dark and smelly cell.

"Help anyone! There Psycho over here." Mizuki scream in terror.

"No one going to save you since all of them are dead." the figure said as it walk into the cell as Mizuki can make out it was very muscular and tall figure. Mizuki couldn't even tell if it was a man or women. It was wearing a outfit that looked like a cross between a Reaper and Butcher outfit. All he can see was it glowing red eye as it lifted it weapon over it head.

"AAAAAHHH!" Mizuki scream like a little girl as the figure brought it sledgehammer part of it weapon down smashing into Mizuki as his head exploded like blood filled balloon as it kept on smashing and pulverize Mizuki body until his entire cell was covered in blood. The Figure then walk out of the cell and smash the prison wall out as it walked out as the sunlight reveal everything else that was inside and outside as there was bloodstains everywhere covering the prison.

Xxxxx

Back with Mark group all of them stopped. Mark was having a very personal conflict going through his mind. Until with heavy heart he decided. He just hope Hinata doesn't spot them.

"This is killing me to say but...we need to use those guys to draw out Cerberus." Mark said as this really pain him to say it as it be using someone trust of him.

"A cruel but effective plan." Jenkins simply said.

"We will protect them won't we?" Lasicel asked very concern.

"Of course we will. Unnecessary casualties are out of the question." Mark said as he really hope he doing the right thing. Mark then looked at his Omni-Tool.

"Ganessa...send word to the Dracula. We may need my sister." Mark ordered.

"Very well. Be safe." Ganessa said over the comlink.

"I will be. I think?" Mark said as this technically be the first mission in a new unknown land and with people coming out of a puddles. That actually got him worried of what other surprise this world will have to offer.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see the wave arc going to be very different that for sure. This time Tsunami is the one to go to Konohagakure. Which only leave one question. Why Tazuna didn't even came to Konohagakure. Why is Cerberus working with the former Demon Brothers. What does this mean for Konohagakure. Also Mizuki and the entire prison got massacre by a unknown figure. Mark group is following after Team 7 in there hunt for Cerberus.

Thank you very much Kaien Kurayami for Beta reading this chapter for me. You are the best buddy ever.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Wave Part 2

I don't own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Don't own DC or Marvel that is own by there respect creators. Also don't own Mass Effect that is own by Bioware and EA. Mark Frey, Lasicel, Ganessa, Thrax and Jenkins is owned by Kaien Kurayami

Summary: On the night of the scroll theft the stars give Naruto two new saviors and friends showing off strange powers and unheard of technology. How will his new friends and their powers and technology effect his dream to become Hokage?

TUAOA: Violet Light of Love

Chapter 5: Saving Wave Part 2

At the camping site that Team 7 made with their client Tsunami all of them were sitting around an unlit camp fire as they all looked at Tsunami. The woman looked very nervous. Hinata was wondering why their client was being so nervous. But she have a funny feeling it has to do with that Cerberus person that just died.

"So Tsunami please explain to us why that person was aiming for you and how come the Demon Brothers were after you as well." Kakashi asked. "Because I think you basically lied to Konohagakure about what this mission's rank actually was in the first place."

"I apologized for lying to all of you. I actually thought I'd be getting a bunch of older shinobi. I never thought I'd be receiving someone so young." Tsunami said.

"Something tells me there is more then just escorting you back to your country." Kakashi said.

"Yes I thought if I got older shinobi I can ask them to do me a favor." Tsunami simply said.

"I can guess what this favor is. You want someone to be assassinated." Kakashi said as Tsunami nodded her head.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Gatou." Tsunami simply said.

"Wait Gatou as in the head of the Gatou Shipping Company?" Kakashi asked in shock as why would someone want an honorable member of the Merchant Guild killed.

"You might be wondering why. It's because you saw that man right with the odd weapon. Gatou took over the Land of Wave causing it to become a very poor country with people losing all their jobs due to him ruining all the natural business that used to thrived over there." Tsunami said as she had a depressed tone of voice.

"My husband stood up to Gatou but then these weird people came along and made him vanish. And soon Gatou had them policing the Land of Waves. I wouldn't even call it policing. They caused people to disappear. Some that didn't do anything wrong. Then my father and son disappeared last week. Then I made my decision to get help." Tsunami said.

"Basically you were hoping that if you hired someone to get rid of Gatou you believed those people doing this to your home wouldn't have a reason to stay and keep doing this anymore." Kakashi simply said as Tsunade nodded.

"Yes my country is slowly starving to death. Gatou has been taking all our resources and food. Plus I really just want to know what happened to my family." Tsunami simply said.

"We will help!" Naruto simply said.

"Naruto this is a team decision." Kakashi simply said as he was going to help regardless but he wanted to know if his students were up for it.

"I want to help as well." Hinata said as she wasn't going to let Cerberus claim anymore lives.

"I'm not going to run away, that's for sure." Sasuke simply said.

"Well it is decided. We're going to help you and your country out Tsunami." Kakashi said as he had an eye smile.

"Thank you very much." Tsunami simply said as she was happy.

"But first I'm going to call for back up." Kakashi said as he cut himself a little as he then slammed his palm to the ground. Soon everything erupted in a cloud of smoke which disappeared as it revealed a dog wearing some kind of outfit. Kakashi then took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. He then attached it to the dog.

"Get this message to the Hokage straight away." Kakashi said as the dog nodded it head then took off.

"Okay everyone let's keep moving. Reinforcement will come but we're not going to wait here for them." Kakashi simply said as everyone packed up the camp and then started walking toward Wave Country yet again.

Xxxxx

Mark just watched the whole event as all of them were very confused right now about how Hinata's sensei made that dog appeared. Mark was getting more confused about this world each second that he wished he decided to gather more information on the people ahead of time. They might look human but their abilities are way different and he definitely knew that is not something biotic they are using that for sure. Lasicel was confused on how any of this is physically possible at all. Jenkins was wondering if this world even followed basic logic.

"Okay when all this is over I say we definitely try to learn more about this planet's inhabits." Mark simply said.

"That I can agree on." Lasicel simply said.

"I know Hinata told me she can see far distances. But the ability to summon an animal, that is actually just plain odd." Jenkins simply said as Mark team soon started following after Team 7 yet again.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in the distant galaxy inside a massive space hub called The Citadel. Shopping to her heart's content was a young woman with light brown hair to her waist worn freely. She wore long boots, a frilled miniskirt, white blouse, and a red scarf. She had twin Collector SMGs strapped to her thighs with a Black Widow sniper rifle on her back. This young woman is Mina Frey, codenamed Vampira, captain of the Dracula. She and her crew was on shore leave after fighting some Reapers nearby the Asari homeworld.

Mina was looking at a couple of hamsters playing when she turned around with a scowl at member of her crew in full armor. Like Mark her clothes were made from Adamantite thread so the sight of an armored human ruined her blissful shopping spree.

The soldier saluted Mina who only nodded. "Ma'am we have received a transmission from Ganessa Liran of the Valkyrie." He said.

"One of those whores who're trying to corrupt my brother?" Mina asked to herself out loud. "What was it?"

"Captain Frey requests that we send you in to assist him Ma'am." The Soldier said but got no answer.

"Ma'am" The soldier asks. Mina sighs as she snaps back to reality.

"Haven't you read my profile?" Mina asks as the soldier shook his head. She sighed to herself as she decided to tell him her story.

"When I was born it was in a slave den. My mother was a sex slave and I have no idea which client is my father. When I was seven I was inducted into training. A few months later I met an angry wolf-like boy." Mina simply said as she recalled that memory.

"The boy was always at my side like a guard dog...then on my thirteenth birthday...my handler was going to take me away to 'test' my skills...the boy lunged and ripped the Batarian's throat out with his teeth."

"Ma'am...is the boy...Mark?" The soldier asked interrupting Mina

"Now you know why he's codenamed Fenrir. As we escaped he killed as if the Norse Wolf God had possessed him. He ripped out throats, arms...he tore the heart out of the Asari matriarch that trained me and took a bite. He was...insanely scary...except I wasn't afraid...I was enthralled. How could a boy who hadn't eaten a lot be this strong and ferocious?"

Mina turned to look out into the horizon. "'Are you happy sister?' He asked me that after he killed the Asari. The first thing he said to anyone. I said I was and we proceeded to free the other slaves until a Krogan Battlemaster appeared."

"He demanded to know who had killed his men. Mark immediately raised his hand. The Krogan was impressed and said that Mark had earned the right to one on one combat."

"Ma'am...are you lying?" The Soldier asked trying not to be rude but was finding the whole story to be a bit surreal.

"No but I'm not surprised you asked. Anyway Mark did fight the Krogan one on one...it was bad. The Krogan was stronger and could fight longer and Mark was tired. After dodging for ten minutes the Krogan had him." Mina said as she kept on recalling her memories.

"The Krogan held Mark up but never noticed that he had stolen an Omni-Tool with a claw weapon...until Mark used the claw and burnt his way to the krogan's brain." Mina said as she remember that ending of the fight and what Mark did afterward.

"He ripped the brain right out before using the crossbow to incinerate the corpse. Took a bite out of the brain." Mina said as she was a bit disgusted by that part.

"Ma'am...how is it he's in the Alliance?" the Soldier asked as it sounded like Captain Mark was insane.

"He got better. He was driven by rage and his 'White Knight Syndrome.' Though he is haunted by something. After he killed the Krogan a little girl ran ahead thinking we were free...the Krogan had six vorcha as security detail...she was torn a part in an instant." Mina said as she remembered that little girl's death, such a young child didn't deserve to die like that.

"The vorcha...stood no chance. It's like Mark became Fenrir...it was as if time stood still as he killed them. But to this day he only hates Batarians saying that if they had never enslaved us the girl wouldn't have died." Mina said.

"Wow Ma'am. I had no idea." The soldier said wide-eyed.

"It's fine. Now you do and we'd better head to the Dracula." Mina said.

"One more question. How come you only met him when you were thirteen? Aren't you siblings?" The soldier asked.

"No. We aren't related. I just have his last name because I didn't have one." Mina said with sadness in her heart. Both of them kept on going as Mina did manage to buy a single space hamster. Soon the Dracula exit out of the Citadel as the Dracula looked exactly like the Original Normandy. They soon entered the Mass Relay as they went off to Valkyrie last known destination.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile a day have passed as Team 7 managed to reach the Land of Wave. Their back-up still didn't arrived just yet. Team 7 plus Tsunami were on a small boat as Kakashi was rowing it across the sea. Tsunami was a bit confused since a friend of her family was supposed to be waiting for them. But oddly he wasn't there at all but his boat was. Naruto and Hinata were looking around the scenery as Hinata had her Byakugan activate. She took notice of something in the distant.

"I see a four people traveling across the water." Hinata commented as Kakashi kept on rowing as Naruto and Sasuke got ready for anything.

"That must be our back up." Kakashi simply said as he kept on rowing. They soon pass by a massive unfinished bridge. Naruto then took notice of someone standing on the bridge.

"I see someone on the bridge." Naruto spoke up as everyone turn to the direction he was pointing at except oddly the figure he saw was now gone.

"There is nothing over there dobe." Sasuke said a little bit angry.

"But I did see someone over there. It was some kind of blue-skinned women." Naruto simply said as Hinata instantly perked up when she heard that.

"Did her hair had some kind of tentacle on it?" Hinata asked her crush.

"No she had long black hair." Naruto simply replied back as Kakashi was wondering why Hinata asked about tentacles for hair. Soon the boat landed on the far shores as Team 7 got out of the boat as Kakashi help Tsunami out of the boat. Soon the other people arrive on the shore as Kakashi simply just sighed as he can't believe they sent that team.

"Hello my hip rival Kakashi, my youthful team and I came to assist you on this mission." a men with bushy eyebrow, a bowl hair cut wearing a green jump suit said.

"Gai I didn't know they were going to send your team." Kakashi said very dryly as he took notice of Gai students. There was his mini-me Rock Lee, Branch member Hyuga known as Neji, and the kunoichi of the team who had hair in buns Tenten. He remembered that girl has a weapon obsession. He met Gai Team before and all he got to say about them he actually feel sorry for Tenten the most.

"Well before we can all introduce ourselves. Let's get my client to her house. Since we are too exposed out here." Kakashi said as he took notice that Neji was glaring at one of his students. He noticed it was Hinata as she just looked away from the branch member.

'That is very odd.' Kakashi thought to himself as everyone kept on moving.

Xxxxx

Mark Team managed to find an abandoned speedboat which got them across the water front very easily. But Mark was a bit disturbed by the fact this planet has a speedboat at all. It was like the tech level on this planet was wacko inconsistent. This added another mystery that Mark was going to investigate for sure. His team soon spotted Team 7 yet again as they took notice they were joined by another team.

"That person has very fuzzy eyebrows." Mark commented as that was just plain odd.

"They look more like those fuzzy caterpillars I see on the Extranet." Lasicel commented.

"They allowed that thing to breed?" Jenkins asked as he looked at both Gai and Lee. Something about those two disturbed it very greatly and you can hardly disturb a Collector.

"Let's make a base somewhere." Mark said as all three of them went off to look for any place that can serve as a temporary base.

Xxxxx

Team 7 and Team Gai kept on moving through the forest as Tsunami was guiding them to her house, which was located away from the village. As they kept on walking through the forest everything started to feel cold. Unnaturally cold. Hinata had her Byakugan active as she thought she spotted a chakra signal but as she focused on it it just vanished like it wasn't there at all. Soon everyone came across Tsunami's home except there was something severely wrong with it

"No, that can't be." Tsunami said as she looked at her family home which had all the memories of her family inside frozen in a block of ice as soon the entire house collapsed to the ground.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Tsunami screamed in sorrow as both teams looked at the now shattered house.

"Kakashi-sensei what could have caused this?" Naruto asked, confused as hell.

"I really don't know but that should explain the unnatural cold." Kakashi replied.

"We don't got a place to stay at?" Tenten simply said as she was confused what could freeze an entire house like that without there being a blizzard beforehand. Hinata then felt a odd presence in the air as she looked around with the Byakugan as Neji did that as well. All they can detect was a very faint chakra signal which simply vanish.

"Kakashi-sensei I think someone was watching us?" Hinata said a bit worried.

"Yeah I had that odd feeling as well. We going to have to make camp somewhere else as we are really too exposed out here." Kakashi said as he took notice Tsunami fell to the ground weeping in sorrow as Kakashi went to pick his client up as everyone went out of the area. They didn't took notice of a busty ice blue women with long black hair watching them from the distance as she disappear from sight.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here is the second part of the Saving the Wave Arc. If any of you guys took notice. Something that normally happen in a wave arc didn't happen at all. Can any of you guess what it is. Also Tsunami is now without a home as well.

Thank you very much Brown Phantom for Beta Reading this chapter for me. You are the best buddy ever and also everyone read his He will be Mine story it is very good.


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Wave Part 3

I don't own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. Don't own DC or Marvel that is own by there respect creators. Also don't own Tekkaman Blade that is own by it creator. Also don't own Mass Effect that is own by Bioware and EA. Mark Frey, Lasicel, Ganessa, Thrax and Jenkins is owned by Kaien Kurayami. Ankiseth is owned by Kaos and Magus.

Summary: On the night of the scroll theft the stars give Naruto two new saviors and friends showing off strange powers and unheard of technology. How will his new friends and their powers and technology effect his dream to become Hokage?

TUAOA: Violet Light of Love

Chapter 6: Saving Wave Part 3

Mark team were going through the forest of Wave Country. They started picking up a sweet scent in the air. They then chose to follow it. Soon they came across the source. Mark was surprised at what he was looking at. He saw green women with flowers on their heads and only some of them had hair. Also they were either scantily clad or naked. "And I thought I had seen everything while I was a slave."

"Don't look Captain! They are trying to entice you." Lasicel said as Mark sighed.

""Lasciel...I am immune to nudity. I was a slave for most of my life." Mark stated. "Jenkins get a scan on this species."

"They seem to be a carnivorous plant humanoid species." Jenkins said looking at his scanner.

"Let's see if they're friendly." Mark said walking out of their hiding spot.

Mark walked up to one of the females that had long forest green hair. He smiled as he offered his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Mark."

"Ooh a visitor." She said shaking his hand. "My name is Zephyr and these are my people the Daughters of Shinju."

"How nice to meet you Zephyr." Mark said before the Daughter latched onto his arm and began to show him around.

Lasicel and Jenkins watched from their hiding spot. "How dare that plant hussy wrap herself on the captain like that!" Lasicel fumed.

"You need to calm down." Jenkins said shrugging off the quarian's glare.

As Zephyr dragged Mark around he noticed that while primitive, the entire race was friendly which he was glad for. He had caused more death than he liked...a quite a bit he knew deep inside he had enjoyed.

You seem unaffected by our state of undress." Zephyr noted since she had seen men get either embarrassed or touchy due to their choice of clothing or lack thereof.

"I was born into slavery, primarily sex slaves so nakedness doesn't bother me." Mark said looking down. He hated reliving those days. He still had nightmares.

Zephyr kissed Mark's cheek causing Lasicel to almost lose it before Jenkins held her down. Mark looked at the Daughter. "My people do that to comfort and calm. Your eyes went from haunting and empty to dark and pained."

"Thank you." Mark said before Zephyr took him to a hut that held an Daughter with shore rose colored hair. Her flower looked old and withered.

"I am Kessia, the elder of my people." Kessia said as Mark can tell from the tone of this Daughter voice she was way older then she looked.

Mark bowed to the old Daughter. "My name is Mark Frey. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"A gentleman. A nice change of pace. Most men act like animals in heat." Kessia said with approval.

"I was raised with sex slaves as a child. I learned two things, one was how to keep control of carnal desire." Mark said.

"What was the other?" Zephyr asked. Mark lifted his hand up as his Omni-tool activated a claw program.

"How to kill without remorse." Mark said simply.

"A harsh lesson to learn. You enjoy it don't you?" Kessia asked. Mark looked at her with his empty eyes.

"More than I'd like to admit sometimes. On the whole I prefer peaceful solutions." Mark said.

Zephyr kissed Mark's cheek again as she held his arm close. "It seems my daughter is comforting you."

"Yes mother. You can feel his pain too can't you?" Zephyr asked. Kessia nodded

"Please, Mark stay in our village the night." Kessia offered.

"Well I can't...not without my team. There are two others." Mark said.

"Then bring them. We hardly get visitors." Kessia said as ever since Gatou came the visitors to there village have stopped.

"Thank you. Give me a moment." Mark said running off to get his team.

Mark notices Lasicel is tied up in a rope made from Adamantite Thread.

"She was afraid for your safety." Jenkins said simply soon they went inside the village as Lasicel was just glaring at the Zephyr.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile Team 7 and Team Gai managed to make a camp away from Tsunami's destroyed home. Kakashi was keeping a eye on Tsunami who just looked so listless right now. Gai was getting everyone into pairs of two as he was going to go after whoever destroyed Tsunami's home.

"Okay Tenten and Sasuke you will check out the village try to gather any information about Gatou from the villagers and avoid any patrols as well." Gai said as he looked at Tenten and Sasuke. The bun-haired girl nodded her head as Sasuke just glared at him as both of them walked off.

"Neji and Naruto you will search around the northwest of this location and look for anything out of the ordinary." Gai ordered as he wasn't going to let Neji be alone with Hinata. Kakashi did talk to him a bit earlier as they were looking for a campsite about why Neji was glaring at Hinata. Gai explained it to him. Kakashi told him not to leave her alone with Neji under any circumstances. He feared Neji might try to kill her without anyone noticing. Both Naruto and Neji walked away from the group.

"Lee-kun you will be with me and we going to check up on Gatou's compound." Gai said as Hinata looked at them oddly.

"Eh why are you going to check on Gatou's compound when you had Tenten-san and Sasuke-san looking for information from the villagers?" Hinata asked.

"It's always best to be prepared for anything, plus we do have to figure out where that weird force of people will be located at as well." Gai responded.

"So what do I do?" Hinata asked.

"You will look out for any patrol and try to mark where they go and try to find whoever destroyed Tsunami's home as well." Gai replied as both him and Lee went off. Hinata started walking away from the camp.

Xxxxx

Sasuke and Tenten were walking through the forest as they were heading toward the wave village. It was a very quiet walk. Which Tenten actually find disturbing since she been with Team Gai. There was always talking involved in their travels. And this silence was just unsettling to her.

"So you must be Uchiha Sasuke?" Tenten spoke up as Sasuke just kept on walking.

"I heard that your graduation class got attacked by some kind of terrorist." Tenten asked

"Hn." was all Sasuke simply said.

"Was that even a word?" Tenten asked confused.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only reply.

"Anyway I heard some of your classmates died that day. I know you must be very depressed about that." Tenten said.

"They were weaklings." was all that Sasuke said as Tenten looked at him in shock.

'I hope karma comes and bites you in the ass for that remark. No one speaks ill of the dead.' Tenten said in her mind as they soon came across the village except something was very odd. Weird plants were growing out of the village. Except these plants looked completely alien in appearance.

"What in the world are these?" Tenten said in complete shock as she see various wilted plants and dead people at their base. Sasuke took notice some of these plants have crystals where their bulbs were supposed to be and he can make out the image of someone inside of one.

"These things must be granting these weakling villagers power!" Sasuke said as he had a look of power-hungry insanity on his face as he can really feel the power coming from these weird plants.

"You're insane you know that? We have to help these village-" Tenten didn't get to say anymore as she got engulfed by a plant that somehow sneak up on her as a liquid crystal start forming around her. She then heard a weird voice in her head.

'Starting Tekkaman process.' the weird alien voice said as Tenten was instantly knock out. Sasuke didn't pay any mind to her predicament as he started approaching one of the plant.

"Give me your power. I am an Uchiha. All power is mine by right." Sasuke shouted as the Tekka-Plant engulfed him as a crystal formed around him.

"Beginning Tekkaman process." the weird voice said as Sasuke smirked from inside the pod.

"Fatal Error, subject is unsuitable for Radam reprogramming and brainwashing. Subject is not suited for Tekkaman process. Terminating all operation and killing subject as well." the weird alien voice said as the crystal ruptured spilling it content out to the ground as Sasuke could barely move as he felt his body was slowly dying. He also felt his body turning into something

"No. I don't want to die." Sasuke said as a spike punctured his arm. "I am an Uchiha." A spike through the legs and Sasuke's body started convulsing "I...am...an avenger. My family... must be avenged." Sasuke said as more spikes appeared and then with one jerk his body blew up.

Xxxxx

Both Naruto and Neji were walking through the woods. Neji had his Byakugan active the whole time as he tried to look around for that disappearing chakra signal. It was actually very difficult as he spotted the chakra signal but each time it keep on disappearing except in different areas.

"So Neji how are you doing?" Naruto asked as he tried to start a conversation with the stoic Hyuga.

"Leave me alone." Neji simply said.

"Oh come on I'm trying to be friendly here. I mean we're all comrades right, isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Naruto asked as he did notice Neji had been glaring at Hinata when both groups were walking together. So he thought of buttering the stoic guy up and try to figure out what his problem is.

"Comrade? I refuse to be associated with someone that associated themselves with Hinata-sama." Neji said with a very big hint of venom in his voice.

"No one insults my friend, ever!" Naruto shouted as he punched Neji right in the face hard sending him right to the ground. Neji got up as he slapped Naruto right in the face hard. Causing him to feel a very numb. Naruto then slugged Neji right in the face yet again causing him to be push back. Neji got up yet again as Naruto quickly uppercut Neji right underneath his jaw. This knock Neji out completely as no one didn't know he actually has a glass jaw.

"I don't care what it is about Hinata you don't like, you don't ever insult my only friend and expect me to let you get away with it." Naruto said as oddly he can't see out of his right eye and can't even feel half of his face. Naruto was feeling oddly weakly as his vision was blurry. Naruto was experience a stroke as that slap of Neji wasn't just a slap. Naruto soon went into the realm of unconscious as his body was slowly dying.

Xxxxx

Naruto found himself in a white void. He looked around very confused by what is happening. He saw glowing spheres slowly traveling across the plain. He then heard someone approaching from behind. Naruto quickly turn around. There was a man wearing a white business suit and a white fedora.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man who had a smile that would cause demons and angels to be unnerved by it.

"My name is Ankiseth and I'm just a simple merchant." Ankiseth said with a smile on his face that cause several of the white orbs to flee. Naruto was being creeped out by the guy.

"Anyway Uzumaki Naruto I've got a gift for you." Ankiseth as Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Huh how in the world do you know my name?" Naruto asked confuse.

"HAHAHAHA don't worry about that small detail, here is your gift anyway." Ankiseth said as he presented Naruto a pair of odd knives or daggers that look very advanced.

"These are the Choudenji Daggers. I believe they will work wonders for you." Ankiseth said.

"Thank you?" Naruto said as he took notice he was fading away now.

"No thank you since your story has just begun and your story is not going to end here. It's tied to another story." Ankiseth cryptically said with that same creepy smile on his face as everything became bright for Naruto.

Xxxxx

Naruto soon woke up as he took notice of a girl with blue hair standing over him. She was wearing a white kimono as Naruto took notice it was snowing right now as he was confuse how long he was out. Naruto took notice his lips felt different like something touched then and some of the warmth was gone. Naruto quickly got up as he then took notice of what was attach to his waist. The Choudenji Daggers.

"Was that odd event real?" Naruto asked himself. He then took notice again of the girl standing next to him.

"Eh sorry about that, are you one of the villagers that escape from Gatou's men?" Naruto asked

"You could say something like. But anyway my name is Haku." the girl named Haku said as Naruto looked at her oddly. Something just seems off about her behavior.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto and someday I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto said as the girl just gave him a odd smile that just seems off.

"Anyway we should help your friend up. He's going to die from the cold." Haku said as Naruto looked at Neji as he glared the Hyuga was buried a bit underneath the snow. Naruto walk up to the snow pile and started digging him up. Naruto then summon two Kage Bunshin Clones.

"Okay both of you two carry that bastard." Naruto said as he remembered what Neji did to him earlier plus the fact Neji was trying to kill him with a hit to his brain. Soon both Naruto and Haku started moving as the two clones were carrying Neji.

"Got to get back to the others." Naruto muttered to himself as Haku was walking behind him.

"Naruto do you think if it possible to find my pet bunny as well?" Haku asked.

"Eh sure but after we meet up with the others. Since your safety is the number one concern." Naruto replied as Haku had a disturbing smile on her face.

"Thank you for saying that." Haku said.

Xxxxx

Hinata was slowly walking through the snow as she was actually confused where it came from all of the sudden. This weather actually disturbed her since snow was not supposed to appear so quickly. Plus the environment is all wrong for it as well. She soon came across several dead Cerberus Troops corpse as it look like some kind of monster got a hold of them. Hinata then heard gunfire as she see a Cerberus Assault Trooper was firing his SMG at something in the distance before a white blur collided with him. He dropped his weapon as he struggled with the white mass that was on his body as whatever it was biting through his armor and into his neck before his head was ripped off. His headless body dropped to the ground.

"Is that a blood-covered bunny?" Hinata asked in morbid terror as she quickly believe the site before her as she see a whitish gray rabbit ripping into the Cerberus Trooper corpse.

"That's not possible." Hinata said as her power ring activated.

"Alien Lifeform detected." the Star Sapphire Power Ring said out loud as this alerted the killer bunny as it looked at Hinata. She then saw its eyes which were blood red in color and now glowing. Hinata started feeling pain in her head as she kept on looking at the rabbit. Like her mind was trying not to go insane. Hinata took notice it almost look like there was now four of the bunny now as her vision was starting to become distorted.

'Killed by a rabbit, didn't see that one coming.' She thought before her vision went black, the last thing she saw being those four bunnies pouncing at her like lions, with roars to match.

In another universe a group of English knights lacking horses suddenly felt sympathy for a girl they never knew.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see Wave Arc is very different that for sure. Plus much more creepy. Can someone tell what these difference are. Plus the bunny thing is serious just to let you know. Yes Neji did try to kill Naruto who proceed to knock out into next week.

Thank you very much Brown Phantom and Giratina Zero for beta reading and helping out with this chapter. Both of you two are the best buddy ever. Also thank you very much UnitedOpsery14 for helping out with the Sasuke scene as well.


End file.
